American Horror Story: Siren
by white bat 15
Summary: In Illinois, the Walker family children battle against an unknown enemy as well as facing the their own bloodline's troubled past in an inherited hotel that holds more secrets than the family themselves.


**Co-Written with [Hyper-Deductions]**

**Cast List:**

**Alice Walker- Sarah Paulson / Peter Walker- Dylan McDermott / Nathan Walker-Evan Peters / Charles Walker- Lucius Falick / Lance Collins- Wes bentley / Camilla Banks-Jessica Lange / Astrid Banks-Taissa Farmiga / Bellboy- Brando Eaton / Taxidermist (Daddy)- Kasey Mahaffy / Nancy-Nikki Hahn / Lorelei- Rosa Salazar / Camilla's sister- Shelby Young / Aunt Mildred-Robin Weigert / Clyde-Steven Anderson / The solicitor-William Mapother / Fae- Lily Rabe / Melody- Jamie Brewer/**

Episode 1-Willful Thinking

1990, Illinois,Chicago 

The sudden and tragic death of Charles Walker came as a shock to everyone, none more so than his two surviving children Alice and Peter. 50,000 words into his newest bought novel and he was gone. _Fuck_, he thought as his mind faded away. A tragic loss. Alice the youngest and more competent of the two received a letter three days before the reading of the which she had to move around various meeting and appointments, her assistant unimpressed to say the least scowled indifferently from across the desk, her phone blazing with complaints as she battled with the twisted cord.

The clock struck one announcing to those still awaiting to hear what they would be receiving from this unprecedented event, shrewd eyes and furrowed brows voiced concern towards the door and Alice for her brothers late arrival.

"I'm very sorry about this" she answered the unasked question as her fiance, Lance, glared at her.

The irritated sighs and groans of distaste hurling their final insult in Alice's direction, at her sibling`s absence.

Moments later Peter burst through the solicitors doors in a exasperated state trying to catch his breath.

"Sorry I'm late, traffic was hell."

"You only live two blocks away!" A member of the crowd hollered

Peter wiped the sweat from his brow "I didn't say I came from there, did I?"

There was a moment of silence before the solicitor coughed slightly and spoke "Now that's everyone present and accounted for that's on the list I believe. So shall we get started."

XXX

30 minutes later

"How much longer is this going to take?!" an elderly woman hissed from the back row. Alice turned her head back quickly to take a glance. Aunt Mildred, hog nosed, smelly and old. She had gotten a small brass brooch of a conch housing a small cheap looking pearl. No wonder that bitch was protesting.

"There is only a few more items left, don't worry Ma'am this wont take much longer" He said trying to calm the repulsive lady.

Peter turned to Alice whispering in her ear quietly "Jesus I hope that woman dies soon."

Alice grinned and jabbed an elbow into his ribs.

"Will you shut up," Lance hissed, taking a firm grip onto Alice's forearm "I want to hear what we get and if that fucking baby doesn't stop crying I'll put it out of its god damn misery myself. "

"Charles Walker has so graciously left his unique spoon collection to his great grandnephew, Timmy" the solicitor announced holding up the wooden box. Timmy begrudgingly walked up to the isle and collected the engraved box before taking his seat.

"To his dear friend Clyde he leaves -it says here specifically-" the solicitor squinted at the paper " his large black clock" Old Clyde chuckled from the corner of the room, the elderly mans laughter turning into an exasperated cough.

"You can collect this item from this address" handing him a slip of paper.

"Final the last item of worth to be presented is a property to be given to Charles's children Alice and Peter" The solicitor said with a relieved breath, causing the crowd of people to gasp in malice and shock. When the surprise had died down, those who had already received their items left quickly through the backdoor of the solicitors building and those who didn't, went home empty handed and envious.

Once everyone had left the room, Alice, Peter and Lance moved forward to receive the deed to the property.

"If you wouldn't mind taking a seat we have a few things to discuss " the solicitor said indicating to a nearby set of table and chairs. They all took a seat around the table Lance seating himself next to Alice and Peter taking a seat around the other side of the table. The solicitor pulled out a brown envelope from his briefcase placing it down on the table.

"Before we start" he said turning to Alice "I must ask if you are consenting to having this man present as his name was not written upon the will" the attorney asked inclining his head towards Lance. At this Alice looked at Lance for hint of how to proceed in this situation, hoping for some kind of instruction that wouldn't end badly for her later. Lance returned the glance with a stern expression carrying far too much heat than necessary, while gripping her waist and pulling her closer and almost off her own chair.

"Okay then I shall begin, the first thing I must tell you is that you are not totally owners of the property it is still 40% owned by a Miss. Camilla Banks whose telephone number I will give to you along with the property details."

"What do you mean forty percent, they inherited it, they should have _full_ ownership!" Lance spat.

"That is true Sir they did inherit the property just the percentage which their father owned when the property was first purchased it was with Miss Banks as part shareholder."

"So what exactly is the property, an office block, a storage unit, a small house?" Peter queried.

"A hotel " several moments of silence passed before anyone spoke.

"A-a hotel?" Alice stammered in shock.

"Yes Miss Walker an 18th century hotel although its glory days are well behind it. It can be refurbished to it former glory with a little work. If you do choose to do any work on the property you must of course first consult with Miss Camilla Banks.

"Without work how much is the hotel worth" Lance asked with a calculating look in his eye.

"Not much sir. Without work the hotel is near enough worth nothing in this market at the moment unfortunately"

"Why the hell did he leave it us then" Lance slapped his hand down on the table.

Peter rose up from his chair "Calm down" he glared at the shrewd man, firm words spoken calmly.

Alice looked on, her face flushing red and her lips sealed tightly shut. Peter retook his seat, slowly lowering himself down onto the chair when he could see that Lance wasn't going to cause any more trouble, his gaze never once leaving him.

"There's one more thing I have your father left for you" the solicitor said taking out another smaller envelope, this one looked older and was kept sealed with a red wax stamp, embellished with three pearls. The brown envelope was slid slowly across the table in front of Alice and Peter. Peter reached out and picked up the aged paper. He put his thumb under the seal and popped it open, sliding up a small piece of the looked handwritten letter. He read:

'To my dearest children,

If you're reading this I am quite possibly dead- I am dead. I am dead?

I have no one to thank. you all thought i was mad, a loony, crazy…

I am none of these things and no matter what they tell you it all lies.

To prove a point -which- my dear, you know so well I enjoy doing,

I am giving you my hotel. and yes, it is my hotel you idiots.

and my 'hallucinations' are real. Be warned my children,

these are not forgiving times

so I leave with this final warning;

Attendite ad creaturam, ut cum luna surgere

A die, et non consumere

aures sanis

Et cum non possent stare super terram,

Dentes et ungues acuta habent

Non enim ad hoc facto

Hoc est quod possederunt exsecratio dira

Noli quærere, et sirenes in sacculo'

—XXX—

6 Months later

Illinois, Lincoln park peninsula

The hotels shadow loomed over the small yellow Chicago taxi as it stopped under the ramshackle hotel that stuck out over the small dunes that lead onto the foggy beach shores. From the taxi appeared two woman, one that could have been mistaken for a movie star, her prime years well behind her, the other a slim, long haired girl with about as much presence as a stray dog. She hung her head low, her shoulders lax. Irritation and inconvenience slapped across her older one carrying herself with a strange kind of pride and elegance that was rare in a woman of her age. As the young girl struggled to pull their over packed suitcase's along the cobbled stoned driveway that lead up to the large wooden hotel, the waves along the shoreline attacked the rocks and shattered against the cliff side on the far end of the bay, sending spray over the land surrounding the hotel, drowning the grass in an infinite bog.

"Astrid, watch my suitcase its got valuables in there"

Astrid sighed to herself continuing to lug the heavy suitcase along the cobbled path.

They approached the large building as the taxi continued around the small roundabout and out through the single path of the large gates. A wide set of double doors greeted them on a knackered porch with moulded wooden spokes. Above it three square windows lining the length of the porch roof, another tree either side of the wooden building. Two added extensions to the hotel stretched out in both directions like a bird extending its wingspan. The slanted roofs tilting up to meet with an attic spire that continued upwards with a rounded porthole style window smack in the middle. The tip of the roof flat with a wind direction gauge sporting three matte black metallic pearls.

The pushed the heavy oak doors, revealing a dim lit lobby, with shallow lights giving the room a dim haze, in front of them was what looked like a semi circular room with glass windows across the entire wall, giving a huge view of the coastline and the tip of the cliff that stretched out into the ocean with a death defying plummet into the abyss. Moving back were corridors moving left and right. on the left side of the lobby was a square spiral staircase with glossed ebony wood. Sea horses were carved into the pillars holding up the railings. Next to it was a elevator with a golden cage around it. To the right was the reception desk, made of the same wood as the grand staircase. Sat on it was a large computer and next to that, a note pad. A frosted glass door stood idle behind it, perhaps a store was young boy sitting at the reception desk who looked up to see the two woman approaching the him. He smiled at them and quickly sat up, straightening his back and tucking in his shirt .

"Calm down young man I'm here to see your father" She told him.

Peter walked around the corner just as Nathan opened his mouth to pour out the awkward pleasantries.

"Hi" Peter smiled" Nice to finally meet you in person. Miss Banks it's a pleasure."

She grinned "The pleasure is all mine."

"If you'd like to follow me to my office Nathan will have the bellboy bring your bags to a room" he said extending his arm "We have a few things to discuss."

"That we do" she replied following around the corner without a second glance in the younger woman's direction.

"So your Miss. Banks's daughter then?" inquired the boy.

"Ch'yeah, unfortunately"

He smiled "The names Nathan"

"I know" she deadpanned

"And you are…?"

She paused with a half grin rising on her lips "Astrid."

"Do you wanna play pac man on the computer with me?" he asked.

"Sure."

As the sounds of innocence and fun could be heard from the insides of the hotel albeit the frustrated and somewhat pained cry of someone whose high score was just obliterated. However a different story could be said for the outside, Though the atmosphere was far more tense. They were a young couple, maybe in their early thirties, late twenties- had just pulled up in a small dull green Volvo into the half flooded car park on the right of the hotel. From within it appeared a woman with circular spectacles, her shoulder length hair mousy brown with a front layered cut. She wore a light dark green dress with elbow length sleeves and gold stitching that ran down the v neck of the dress. All of this accompanied with a simple teardrop sapphire cased in a golden shell. She was followed quickly by a man who was fairly tall but slim, His deep brown hair short and combed over, his face was stern and unforgiving. He wore brown straight leg trousers with a dim yellow polo top and shirt. He was grasping the soft faced woman's hand in a firm grip as they strode around to the back of the car to retrieve their luggage from the boot. The man suddenly dropped the woman's hand in favour of gripping tightly onto the car boot and giving it a hard tug open, failing this he proceeded to bash a fist down upon it with such force it made a dent in the metal surface.

"Why don't you let me try?" offered the woman, holding out a small hand to receive the keys with caution.

"You think a tiny piece of meat like you can open it, then give it a try" he responded throwing the keys at the woman. She jumped back to avoid getting hit with them square on it in the face.

"See!" he hissed quietly "you can't even catch a god damn set of keys let alone unjam a piece of shit like this" he said this time kicking the car bumper.

The woman kept an expressionless face, keeping an eye on her fiance as she bent down slowly and retrieved the keys. She made her way with care to the boot, sliding the engraved key into the hole and turning it in the lock. There was a shy click and the boot came loose. She slipped her slender fingers under the gap and lifted as the boot rose into the air with what sounded like an excited gasp.

"Get out the way!" he barked shoving her out the way, surprised at the action the woman momentarily lost her balance but swiftly regaining it again to avoid falling to the ground. As the man dragged the suitcase from out the back of the car, the woman waited patiently before collecting her own possessions from the two of them trudge over the cobbled driveway, the woman running slightly to catch up so they both reached the hotel entrance at the same time. Once there the man took hold of the heavy oak doors pulling them wide open, and remained holding them to allow the woman to pass through.

A gentle "Thank you" murmured through the woman's lips as she passed him by on her way in. From the other side of the reception two heads peaked up from behind the took a moment before making his way round the front of the desk to greet the new couple.

"Aunt Alice, I'm so glad you're here" he said before drawing her into a hug, which Alice just managed to put her bags down for before being enveloped in to the hug. As they withdrew from each other you couldn't help but notice the glare that Nathan threw over Alice`s shoulder at the man standing behind her.

Sensing the tension Alice asked "Who's this?" indicating towards Astrid who was still stood behind the reception desk, hand still rested lightly on the mouse.

"That's, Astrid she`s Miss Banks daughter, you know the other owner of the hotel" Nathan informed them.

"Oh, nice to meet you Astrid" said Alice.

"Well" Lance frowned walking up to the desk "Do you work here? We'd like our room."

Astrid furrowed her brows, her face melting into an expression that spelled anger "No" she said calmly "I don't"

He gave a long sigh "You- Nathan, it's Nathan isn't it"

"Yeah" Nathan scowled putting a hand on Alice's shoulder

"You work here?"

"Yeah."

"Then can you please give me a key to my room."

XXX

A short walk down a darkened corridor they came to Peter's had a strong wooden door that had been recently repainted from the running marks that could be seen at the bottom of the door. Inside the office was only half refurbished with some of the walls still to be painted and the glass in the window had yet to be cleaned. The furniture in the office was obviously of a high quality, centering in the room was a large oak desk that took up most of the space in the office, two seats were placed opposite each other on either side of it, at the back of the room was a five tier bookcase that looked to be as old as the hotel itself, gathering dust for what looked like a millennium. For such a large and prominent piece it had very little books on it. The literature that did occupy its crooked shelves was fairly mundane; accounting, law and a few tomes on anger management.

Unfazed by the shabby standard of the room the woman gracefully walked in taking the nearest seat facing the back of the office, while peter trailed after her, leaning on his desk and crossing over his legs.

"Hurry along dear, haven't got all day" the woman spoke before taking a cigarette out of her pocket and lighting it up.

"We don't smoke in here."

Camilla raised a delicate brow, exhaling a large cloud of smoke "Hasn't changed much has it?" she said blatantly ignoring him and looking around.

"I-ugh, I wouldn't know, I've never really been here before."

She gave a crude nod "I'm here to notify you that me and my daughter Astrid will be staying here for a short while" she said "I want to keep an eye on this place and you."

"Me?"

"Yes dear, you seem to forget that I also own this hotel and quite a bit more than you so, as such I expect this place to be revived right and done so properly."

"I'm sure we can get you two a room, there's plenty of them, especially with the lack of guest this location brings, why did Dad and you buy this place anyway its not exactly a booming tourist location…"

She raised a brow and puffed out some smoke "It seemed right at the time."

"At the time? How long have- had you known each other?"

Camilla smiled, staring out of the semi cleaned window "A while."

—XXX—

Chicago 1950

It was now 8:30 and the queue outside the Gold star sardine bar still stretched back two blocks, for such as little bar it was surprising how many people they could actually fit inside hence it's namesake- the sardine bar. Near the back of the queue were two young woman full of life, the fact they had almost been waiting near on an hour to get in, hadn't seemed to affect them at all, while one remained standing on the pavement doing her makeup then redoing it again, the other was dancing around on the curb to the muffled music that could be heard coming from the bar. Both seemed to be in their early twenties with long blonde hair, even in the high heeled stilettos the one dancing didn't quite have the height to match up to her confidence. The light slowly started to drain from the sky as the moon began to rise taking over as the light bearer, the stars came out like little pebbles being exposed to the water for the first time, thrown by little boys hoping to skip them across the river, only to have them sink to the dark pits of the rivers floor. Another hour had gone by, it looked as though there wouldn't be any gold star sardine bar for the girls tonight.

"Come on Cammie, we're not getting in tonight , lets go."

"But I wanted to meet Liza Minnelli" she moaned, her sister conveyed a cautious glance to her half tanked sister as she flopped about dangerously by the edge of pavements. Bag in hand and tears of laughter streaming down her face.

"Well you're not tonight, lets go we`ll finished the bottle of wine you started back at my place" she said grabbing hold of the other woman's arm.

At the sudden grasp the drunk woman spun around so fast it caused her heel to break of making her lose all balance she may have had left, unable to hold the other woman's weight she let go of her sisters arm, leaving her to fall straight in front of a shining white sportsman coupe, as if the driver had just noticed the woman drop from the path, the car came to a screeching halt but not before hitting the woman with a loud bang which drew the attention of everyone around. A few seconds went by before the driver of the car came rushing out from the vehicle. It was a man in his early thirties with short brown hair combed to the side, he was a lanky man, who looked to be in his early thirties, he ran to where the woman known as Camilla still lay on the floor.

"Are you hurt Madam?" the man asked.

"Someone call an ambulance" could be heard from the other woman.

"I'm fine I'm fine." slurred the woman on the floor attempting to stand, but failing falling into the hands of the man who had almost ran her over.

"Here, let me help you." Said the man wrapping his arm around her waist helping her stand.

"Why thank you, sir" she said pulling herself closer to him, at this the man got a good look at the woman he was holding, her face so close to his that they almost touched noses. Seconds went before anybody moved the moment was interrupted by the other woman.

"Sorry, sir but Cammie and I we just leaving, it doesn't look like anyone else is getting in to the club tonight." she interrupted.

"Is that so, well its good job your friend fell in front of me then isn't it, come on- climb in." the man enthused walking with the woman around to passenger door. The other woman hesitated before joining them in the car, the man restarted the car and set off back down the road.

"She's my sister."

"What?" the man questioned.

"You send it was a good job my friend fell, but she`s my sister" she informed him.

The man choose not to reply but parked his vehicle in one of the designated spots outside the front of bar.

"We can't park here" was heard from the back seat of the vehicle.

Again the man ignored it and exited the car walking around to retrieve the woman who had been leaning up against the passenger window. Once they had all left the car, the man walked them to the front of the queue, they received jealous and envious stares from the people who were still waiting in the reached the bouncer and both Camilla and her sister went to reach for their ids, before the man stopped, with one look from him to the bouncer they were in, Camilla's sister looked over to him with an expression of confusion her mouth open like a fish.

"Who are you?" she asked but her question was drowned out by the music that was now at volume.

As the man dragged Camilla off to the bar the other sister remained standing, taking in all the people who had been packed in like fish, there was barely any room to move about yet they had made it in with no trouble. She was sceptical, more than sceptical to say the least, after all, who trusts a man they just met, let alone one that had just almost mowed her sister down with a car. Something wasn't right in the big picture but she couldn't quite put her finger on party raged on all hours it was twelve o'clock before people were starting to leave Camilla's sister had managed to drag her away from the mysterious man, they made their way towards the exit when out of nowhere came another very intoxicated man, younger than the one they had previously met, this one was around the same age as Camilla, he reached out and grabbed her breasts and laughed. Her sister he reached out and slapped him across the jaw but not before he was grinning at the two woman, out of nowhere Charles appeared.

"I strongly suggest you keep your hands to yourself." Charles growled.

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

The man raised a brow, stepping into him "She your gal?"

"Does that matter?"

He laughed "If the ain't yours then-" the man reached out for the woman when Charles put a fist into his face, the man stumbled back as a few people in the bar screamed. The man quickly got back up and charged back to Charles picking up an empty glass from the bar on his way. Charles who had been distracted by Camilla fussing over his bleeding knuckles didn't see the man coming and received a blow to the back of his head as the glass smashed sending pieces fling all over the floor. Charles then turned back around repeatedly punching the man until be was beaten blood to the floor, during this time no one had noticed that Camilla has collapsed into a comatose state on the floor.

—XXX—

1990, Present Day

"Don't you dare talk to me like _that_!"

"Don't I dare!?" Nathan gave a wide eyed laugh "Have you seen the way you speak to other people!"

"Nathan-" Alice said quietly, putting a hand lightly on his arm. He shrugged off the delicate touch, marching over to Lance.

"And Alice… I've seen the way you treat her" Nathan hissed quietly "I'm just the only one smart enough to see it."

"Nathan!" Peter said, moving around the corridor with Camilla sending out a small puff of smoke "What is going on in here?"

Eyes darted around the room for a moment in silence as lance stepped back, the sopping wet bell boy scuttling past them all with the last Alice's bags in boy had only come to recently work in the walker service when he stumbled upon them moving in. Having been out of a job for a while he'd volunteered himself as the hotel gardener and all around handyman for a small fee. A real jack of all trades. Mr walker had accepted these terms but offered a considerable more amount of money if he too took up the job as the bellboy as well, needing the money for his sisters operation he lept at the chance. Before he could reach the elevator a long leg extended itself in front of him causing him to tumble to the ground along with the luggage he had been eyes were now on him and the pile of clothes that had exploded from the suitcase, before the boy had to even apologize lance had marched over joining the resting of the group in the lobby and began to shout

"You idiot! where did you get this fool? The middle ages!"

Astrid ran over to help the boy up, holding out her hand which he took and was pulled back up onto his feet.

"I'm sorry sir I'll tidy this up right away." he assured everyone.

Camilla, most likely wanting to avoid further involvement, made a sly exit down through the back corridor leaving everyone else to deal with the tense atmosphere that was growing in testosterone fueled aggression.

Alice's attempts to defuse the situation seemed to be working as she took Lance`s arm and pulled him over to the elevator encouraging him as they went with the key Nathan had placed on the desk for her. Peter made a hastily exit from the scene, calling over his shoulder:

"I`ll be in my office if you need anything."

leaving Nathan and Astrid to help the bellboy neatly repack Lance`s suitcase. The contents of which were strewn about across the floor.

XXX

A few hours later and the atmosphere in the hotel had began to settle, mostly because the residents had gone their separate ways, but the night was slowly drawing in and had an immediate impact on those wandering the hotel and the building itself.

The waves were throwing themselves against the cliff side as the oncoming storm brewed further out at sea. sending echoed claps of thunder rolling into the building, quickly followed by a white haze that lit up the shoreline for a mere moment before disappearing again. The static and high winds affecting the electricity in the entire complex. Nathan had prepared himself for the storm, bringing with him a candle in his left coat pocket for the entire day. Lights buzzed, unsure as he and Astrid made their way down on of the long dark red corridor on the first floor. One wall strewn with acrylic and oil paintings in between every other room.

"Creepy" Astrid deadpanned at the large canvas. Gold framed, its ill colours and thick paint bringing out the image and giving the monstrous creature life, its webbed hands, large claws and livid black eyes glaring out of the painting. Pale blue skin shimmering with an eerie kind of beauty as grey hair seemed weightless in the canvas confines. A large tail faded in the distance as the open mouthed woman displayed an array of sharpened unaligned fangs.

"Yeah I know right." Nathan said staring at the image "Story behind it's even creepier too."

Astrid looked at him with an arched brow, inclining her head for him to continue with his story.

"A young artist had come to stay at this hotel, looking for some inspiration away from the Chicago city life. She was in her third year of being a wannabe professional artist, after being told on her first public piece that she would never amount to anything it life, let alone a qualified artist, she decided a change was needed. It was the second week of stay at the hotel when she took a stroll along the sandy sure, where she chanced upon a small glittering object in the sand. Intrigued by the strange object partially buried by the golden grains, she walked over to it, bending down to uncover it. It was a small sphere shaped ball, its pink metallic sheen glistening in the light.

Looking up and out into the ocean she spotted a head bobbing over the waves, she mistook it for a rock until it began to move. She waved to the young woman who was enjoying her morning swim. The sky suddenly turned dark and the clouds opened, sending a flood of rain down upon the woman, pulling her cardigan over her head to protect herself, she looked up again for any sign of the woman in the water, but she couldn't find her. After finding the pearl it was enough to inspire the young woman to paint. She spent weeks planning her painting before it was finished and as soon as it was she phoned her manager and informed him that she would be returning to Chicago later that week. This is where the story takes a turn for the worse, she told the hotel reception she would be returning in an hour to catch her taxi, but first she wanted to visit the beach. When hours went by and she hadn't returned, the hotel sent staff out to scour the beach and find the woman. What they found was a disemboweled torso and the rest of her body parts scatter over the beach, the small velvet bag she had been keeping her new lucky charm she had found was shredded and there was no sign of the unusual never did find out what exactly killed the woman, but was rumored that it was the work of wild animals." Nathan tapped the framework of the canvas "This was the her last painting, it's said she put her life into it- quite literally and that she haunts, it every night searching for her long lost pearl."

"You don't actually expect me to believe that do you" Astrid remarked as a bolt of thunder roared from the clouds, sending the waves of sound rumbling through the entire building, it was swiftly followed by a loud blast of lightning hitting the wind gauge on the roof, the electricity flickered and buzzed for a moment before the light bulb above them shattered, as did the others along the corridor sending everyone inside into total sound of Astrid screaming still couldn't be heard over the sound of the rain battering at the windows outside.

"Calm down" Nathan reassured her, taking the candle he'd been carrying in his pocket along with the lighter he had received from his grandfather`s will "Happens a lot here" When they were able to make out what was in their immediate range of sight, Nathan lead Astrid along the corridor until they came to a room that had a tatty leather suitcase placed just to the left of the door frame.

"This once yours" Nathan said placing a key into the hole, the door popped open. Nathan entered the room first, lighting the way with the small flip lighter.

Going around the room, Nathan lit the selection of candles placed in various places on the walls. Astrid remained in the doorway waiting for all remaining candles to be fully lit. The boy turned to her with a confident nod of his head and she took hold of her belongings and entered the room.

Glancing around at the room it was plain with little a singled bed pressed up against the wall with a small desk and chair on the other side .The colours splashed on the walls were plain and bleak as the sky itself, it seemed that very little effort had been put into the decoration, if any at all.

"Its a little dull." Astrid commented.

"Yeah I know." replied Nathan.

"My mum said Charles was a lively man… I guess that didn't apply to his color choices" she joked and gave a light chuckle at her own remark.

Nathan laughed a little, before strolling back over to the door "I'm going to make sure everyone else has candles, I'll see at dinner can you find your way back?" he asked.

"I'm not an idiot of course i can find my way back, i`ll be fine go see if your dad needs any help, I'll see you later."

XXX

Five minutes earlier

Much like the same decor of Astrid's quarters, the room Alice and Lance had been given was filled plain lifeless colours, although their room was one of the bigger quarters that the hotel offered, this supposedly was too occupied even though the only thing in it was the king sized bed that had been shoved at the back of the room with a small table next to it. This room through lacking in creative aesthetics of any kind compensated by having an astounding sea view from the window. After waiting a short while for Lance's case to arrive or in Lance`s case more than "six hours" the bellboy finally knocked on their door.

Answering it with a heavy hand, Lance flung open the door revealing the slim looking boy holding out the bags with the suitcase at his feet. A large drop of sweat dripped off his nose as he panted and gasped.

"Well, don't just stand there" Lance hissed "bring them in." He gave the boy no aid in maneuvering the the luggage through the doorway.

Once all of the cases were placed upon the floor in the centre of the room, no one moved, not even the bellboy who remained still in fear of a repeat performance from the man who glared at him.

Lance stood with a stern look on his face like an animal about pounce and kill. Alice, who had taken a book from her luggage and was in the process of trying to read it and black out the commotion, looked up, recognising the expression on lance face, she placed the book gently down on the windowsill and rose calmly out of her seat.

"What are you waiting for? A tip? Is that what you want? Money? Well you can damn well go find it somewhere else!" Lance yelled before picking up his suitcase and throwing it down on the bed. Alice reached the boy before Lance could continue is one way argument with the young fellow who was wringing his hands, she ushered him towards the door reaching sly into her pocket for a five dollar bill she had stored there.

"Ma'am there is no need" he said trying to avoid her placing it in his hands.

"Take it, I know what my fiance did to you and I'm very sorry" she apologised.

"Then why are you with him Ma'am if you don't mind me asking."

Alice took a moment of silence then gave a quiet sigh "I guess cause I love him." she said questionably.

"I would never love a someone like that" the boy said before exiting the room and walking back down to the elevator.

Alice closed the door quietly, turning back to Lance who was furiously removing clothing from his suitcase. As the various items went flying over his shoulder and across the bed, Alice returned to her corner seat, picking back up the book she had been previously reading, but before she could even begin to process the first words on the page, he solace was shattered once again by Lance complaining.

"Those damn kids have stolen my fucking phone!" he snarled "Alice!"

"Yes?"

"They stole my business phone!"

"Perhaps, though I doubt the children and that bellboy are behind it."

Lance was out of his seat and gripping Alice`s shoulders before she could attempt to protest "Don't you see? They were the only ones around our luggage to have stolen it!" he hissed shaking her back and forth violently in her seat.

"Let me check your bags."

"Its not going to be in my fucking bags."

"Just let me look" She eyed him, trying to get up out of her seat.

Lance put his hands on the arms of the chair, forcing her back into the seat "It's not in there" he said slowly, leaning into her face. His acrid breath caressing the skin on her face.

Alice waited him out patently. It took two minutes before he finally backed off and allowed her up.

"I'm going to shower." he growled.

He stormed off into the adjoining bathroom, slamming the door behind him. Alice took a deep breath, settling herself before once again returning to her window seat, taking up the novel she very keenly wanted to read. She had just come to the third chapter were the main character had gotten themselves trapped in peril aboard a fishing ship. She made herself comfortable and began to read.

A loud blast of thunder erupted from the sky sending the flock of black birds birds who we sitting on the banks outside into a flurry as wings beat hard to get off the ground, they rose like a cloud of black smoke. Alice jumped at the sound dropping her book in surprise, as she reached down to retrieve it lighting shot through the sky, the lights in the room all flickered until they went out altogether, submerging the room into total darkness. Sounds of moaning and cursing could be heard from inside the bathroom as Lance attempt to maneuver himself through the unknown space, stubbing his toe on the toilet. Spouting a assortment of curses, when he eventually made it to the door he shouted for Alice.

"Bring me some clothes" he hollered "I can't see a damn thing in here."

Alice who was still feeling around on the floor for her book , bolt right up at the mention of her name from lance as if she were expecting to endure some kind of abuse if she didn't, standing up, she held her arms up and out in front of her, blindly trying to feel her way across the room. Making it to the bed and going around the side she found Lance's suitcase with very little contents remaining in it, grasping around she managed to make out a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, when feeling around for some underwear she could feel something hard and solid near the bottom of the suitcase, curious she pulled it out, prodding it and moving it about in her hands her face dropped to a scowl. 'Fucking stolen, Damn phones right here' she thought before placing it back into the suitcase.

"Alice hurry the hell up!" complained Lance from the bathroom.

This hurried Alice along, this time she took her luck and walked straight in the direction of Lance's irritating voice. Reaching the door she opened it carefully, making sure not to hit Lance- that wouldn't end in a good way for her. Lance reached round grabbed the handful of material from Alice hands before slamming the door shut again, Alice's little finger almost getting caught in the wedge. Moments later he appeared from the bathroom knocking into Alice as he moved past her.

"Move, woman!"

"Sorry. What should we do?" she asked him.

"How should I know, it's your idiot brother's fault I expect." he complained.

Alice who knew that her brother was clearly not at any fault with this, she chose to remain silent to avoid the wrath Lance might bring down on her if she were to question him further. Another bolt of lightning struck, giving the room a flash of eerie light. Alice scanned the room quickly to look for something that to could help them.

Over by the bed a candlestick was placed on the bedside cabinet, Alice rushed over there reaching the bed before the light in the room completely vanished.

"What are you doing !" Lance criticised.

"I saw a candle"

"You're as stupid as your brother, we have no lighter how are you going to light it?"

Alice reached out to the table slowly sliding her hand over it to avoid knocking over the candle, she grasped it the paused a second before feeling for the draw of the table pulling it open. Cautiously, Alice put her hand in, pawing around for a small box, hoping she wasn't wrong, pleading with god she wasn't being as stupid as Lance was telling her she was. There were papers, paper clips, then at the back a small box no larger than a sardine tin.

"Yes" she murmured under her breath.

Sliding the box open she pulled out the thing she had been seeking, sliding it up against the side of the box, a small amount of light flickered from the match. Alice placed it against the candle shedding light on the corner of the room. She could clearly see Lance now who looked like he was going to say something snarky but decided against.

"Why don't we got find Peter, I'm sure he might need your help turning on the back up generator."

"I'll be surprised if he even has a back up generator." Lance scoffed.

XXX

In the library, Peter was stood on a small stool unpacking a dusty box of candles that had been stacked up in the corner, probably for late night reading back when the hotel was booming in business. He'd already placed several around the library in the provided candle holders. The storm outside seemed like it was settling finally, but the onslaught of rain had not receded in its downpour. The clock struck 7.00PM, spooking Peter and causing him to drop the box he was holding. Nathan- who had just come into the room- saw what was about to unfold from the doorway and rushed forward to catch the box before it reached the floor.

"Thank you, Nathan" Peter nodded.

Nathan smiled, continuing to help his father to dust off the box and unpack the candles.

"So" Peter began "how are your headaches now?"

"Um… The Triptans tablets are helping." He answered part truthfully. The tablets did help but only for a short while, then the pain would come back twice as worse. Nathan had stopped taking them weeks ago.

"That's good then."

"Yeah, could we get the old back up generator going maybe, I saw it out back at the start of those rock formations, you know the ones near the caves on the beach" he asked.

"I told you not to go out those rocks, they aren't safe, they could fall on you whenever they like and you'd be crushed, and if not crushed it knock you hard enough on the head to keep you out cold until the tide came in and you'd drown!" Peter shouted

"Okay, okay I won't go back there, God- just calm down!"

"Besides, that's the old generator, the one they used for a short while before returning back to the original one down in the cellar around the back of the hotel."

The sound of someone walking down the corridor, caught their attention as they paused the conversation and fixed their eyes on the doorway to see who was approaching them. The sharp click of echoing heels against the tile flooring could only mean one thing. A hand appeared on the door frame, it's wrinkled fingers extending themselves out, nails clean and cut to pristine, pretty and pink. The body attached to the limb made an appearance as it walked further into the room out of the dark and into the light. The figure took the shape of Camilla who had a confused and very irritated expression upon her face.

"What the hell is happening boys? why did all the lights go out ?" she looked between Nathan and Peter waiting for an answer.

"The storm blew out all of our fuses" Peter explained begrudgingly.

"But we have a back up generator" Added Nathan.

"Well then, you'd better hop to it haven't you?.. Oh and boys? you haven't happened to have seen astrid wandering the halls? God knows what that child will do for a kick." she asked eyeing up Nathan.

"I saw her not long ago when I showed her the room she was staying in, she`s probably still there" Nathan said.

She raised her brows "It seems you two have things completely under control here then," she mocked "I suppose I should try to get hold of my devil child. The girl can't even screw a cap on a bottle of pop, let alone survive a black out" she said, Nathan handed her a candle before she thanked him and walked off. Back out into the darkness.

"Nathan help me carry some of these candles we'll place them down them around, the last thing we need is someone falling and hurting themselves. It doesn't give good reviews would you believe it."

"But what about the generator, should we try and start it?" he said.

"I will but let's do this first encase it decides that its not going to work"

Grabbing a handful of candles each it they made their way down the corridor placing candles as they went. Once they had reached the reception they placed the remaining candle around the room. Peter walked over to the elevator the buttons on the side were all off, and the dial above had gone limp.

"Elevators out" commented Peter.

"Really" Nathan trenchantly.

Suddenly the front doors of the hotel were thrown open revealing a very drenched and panting bellboy, taking of his soaking coat and hat. He hung them on the near by coat rack before walking over to Peter.

"The generator not working there's something stuck in it" he informed them.

"You went out there by your self?" Peter said.

"Yes as soon as the lights went out" the bellboy replied "In all honesty I was lucky I had gotten out of the elevator in time."

Peter had a sour look on his face at that prospect, before turning to the voices that came echoing from the stairs.

XXX

After a long and heated debate that was very much one sided, Alice and Lance had decided to make their way down to reception to see what exactly was going on and whether or not the generator even worked. Alice had no problem with the dark, she could see relatively well in small amounts of light and was fairly proud of herself for it. Navigating the hallway for her proved no challenge at all, Lance on the other hand, mumbled and groaned consistently. telling her she was going the wrong way and she had no idea where she was going though he -as of yet- had made no attempt to take the lead.

"Do you even know where you're going?"

"I have a fairly good idea Lance."

"Good idea?" Lance said laughing and irritated laugh.

"Well, yes I-I believe so."

Lance took hold of her wrist tightly as Alice flinched and almost jumped to the side "For God's sake just follow me."

Alice said nothing and allowed herself to be pulled through the dimly lit corridor. She had no desire to try and say something, let alone fight back, she would only end up hurt or worse. Lance's grip tightened around her wrist so much she thought the blood flow may have stopped altogether. She tried moving her wrist as they turned left and found the elevator. Lance pressed the button.

"The power's out- I don't think that-"

"Shut up!" Lance hissed, his hand moving up from her wrist to her hair as he slammed her head into the elevator door and holding it there "I know that it's not working now don't I!" he barked "Don't I?!"

Alice's bottom lip trembled as she fought back her oncoming surge of fear. She nodded with a piteous noise escaping her lips as Lance let go of her hair and took hold of her wrist again, leading her to the stairs. Dragging her down the first flight so quickly she thought she may fall. Lance stopped before he reached the final few flights of stairs.

"Watch yourself" he scowled "I will do it again."

Alice waited for a moment, too afraid to drop her gaze as her shaken breath filled the silence.

Lance smiled "I love you, you know that don't you?"

"Yes" Alice stammered quietly.

"Good."

They made their way down the final stairwell as Lance began a conversation about why the generator wasn't in order yet. Alice watched the heads turn their way with a look of disdain pointed in their direction.

"So, Peter" Lance said "Why isn't your generator working, shouldn't it be on already or is it as useless as the lot of you?"

"There's something stuck in it preventing it from starting up" offered the bellboy hesitantly in Peters defense.

Lance's face scrunched up in distaste "Who asked you?"

"Lance" peter said sternly "That's enough."

"Can it be fixed?" Alice asked to no one in particular.

"I could probably fix it" The bell boy shrugged.

"Yes good!" Lance said "Send the boy back out."

"We're not sending anyone out!" Peter scowled.

"No no, Its quite alright I can do it, may I ask for some assistance though as it would require three for the job to be done right."

"I'll go" Peter volunteered, stepping next to the bell boy "Lance?" he raised an expectant brow.

Lance waited brows raised and arms folded for a while before his shoulders loosened "Fine" he spat.

The bell boy walked back over to the stand, grabbing his coat from the hook which had created a puddle of water upon the tiled floor. Lance reluctantly made his way over to the reception doors with peter and the bellboy, getting ready to brave the turbulent weather.

The generator was located around the back of the hotel, facing the beach in a cellar with two wooden double doors that were being battered and were trying their utmost not the collapse against the wind that came hurtling from the sea. As the men struggled against the gale force winds and rain that blinded them to try reach the cellar doors, they held up their arms to try and shielded themselves, an umbrella in this storm would of been entirely irrelevant and useless. Peter struggled on, reaching the small doors first and waited for the two other men who were of a smaller build had a much more difficult time to battle the winds that came down upon them, slamming into them like a great wave of nothingness. Once they had all reached the doors they aided Peter in pulling the wooden doors open. Although it probably would have been easier for him to do it himself. Lance was constantly shoving his elbow into the bell boy's ribs, causing him to let go off the door which in turn caused them to shut again.

"How did you get in here the last time?" Peter said turning to the bellboy.

"The weather wasn't as bad then" the bellboy hollered over the stormy weather.

Peter was losing his temper quickly at his companions incompetence to work together, he let go of the door and turned to them.

"Okay we're gonna do it on three" he started.

"Do what exactly?"

"get one door open and get inside as quickly as we can, I need you both on that door!"

They all grasped back on to the left side of the door. One a large, synchronised heave from the men and the doors were open and they were inside. The doors slammed behind them and the room was plagued by darkness.

Each of the men carefully made their way down the slippery wooden steps that Lance had almost fallen down.

"Well this is cosy, Peter" Lance hissed, lolling his head over his shoulder. If he were looking at someone, they wouldn't have known. It was too dark for any of them to see each other.

Lance squinted as a light was shone in his eyes "Thanks" Peter snarled, taking the torch away from the mans face.

Turing it to face the rest basement that occupied very little besides a few loose wires and cables and the generator which was located in corner of the room. A small disfigured animal caught their attention. It lay on its side in the opposite corner to the generator. Peter shone the torch towards the mutilated creature, taking a few careful steps closer to it. He was close enough to touch it, he could do it, he reached out with his foot to give it a small kick, his foot moved slowly toward the strange creature as he held his breath. His foot made contact but the thing simply rocked from side to side, in fact- it hardly moved at strode over to it swiping it up with one hand. Pulling and shaking it in all directions Lance concluded:

"It an old fish? An old fish with a doll head stuck on it" he said.

"Let me see that" Peter said coming over a taking the odd mismatched figure from him. With its wrinkled up fins that had layers of dust compacted in them, the fish body had been filled with some sort of rock hard stuffing making the fish very solid to hold, the head was attached with some sort of glue and wire stitching that had started to turn a dark brown colour, the head itself looked as though it had once been part of a china doll, but had been removed from it original body with some body of the fish was professionally done, the head- was not.

"Who would make something so…. so" stuttered the bellboy reeling away from it.

"Monstrous" Peter said throwing it back against the wall causing the head to break away from the body and to smash on to the floor.

-XX-

Chicago, The Hotel 1945

The hotel doors swung open as the sounds of laughter followed the trialing of tiny footsteps down the corridor. A little girl no older than eight was running along the corridors with reckless abandon, her dress flowing with every step she took, she came to a door and planed on pushing through it but she paused, planting her ear against the thin wood. Listening to the conversation happening behind it.

"Yes, I can have it done by next Tuesday."

"Thank you dear with my husband and son of fighting in this dreadful war I fear i'm going to be lonely without for company, I'm thinking about having my granddaughter brought down from Oregon to stay with me."

"That would be nice for you." the man commented.

"Yes, did you hear what happened up there? A nasty business with one of those balloon bombs, they say it killed five children and a woman, they were moving it and boom, they were gone. Now my daughter is one of those people who thinks lightning won't strike twice in the same place, but let me tell you the world is changing, what- with all those concentration camps. I can tell you a thing about them too." she began.

"That's quite alright I wouldn't want to take up anymore of your precious time, why don't you go and I'll get started right away on your cat, skinning such a plumed animal will take some time" he said before showing to the door.

As the door closed behind them, the girl pushed her's open, revealing a room with plain brick walls with a large wooden table in the centre cover with a range of different pieces of a equipment knives, saws, pliers, scalpels and brushes. There was a large stack of wooden panels placed in the corner of room, all sanded and filed down, leaving a pile of sawdust on the floor. Next to the opposite door that the girl had come through stood a crate containing a range of different lengthed wires. All this seemed pretty normal to the small girl, then when she looked higher she saw what many would regard as true horror, staring down at her were hundreds of different eyes, cold and dead, staring soullessly back at her. The girl backed up, hitting the table lightly and knocking over a heavy object that fell on top of her, it was soft like fur but with such a solid body, it sent the girl to the ground as it landed on top off. She screamed jumping up, leaving the dead animal on the floor. The man with whom the client had previously been conversing to had returned, swinging open the door. His eyes landed straight onto the small girl, she remained still, as still as a mannequin. He walked calmly over to her and squatted so that he was level with the girl.

"What are you doing in here, Nancy? I told you never to come in to Daddy`s work place" he said the girl gave a whipper looking down at the ground close to tears.

"Lorelei said I should see what monsters do." she trembled.

"We've been through this, Nancy ,Lorelei isn't real. Shes imaginary, no one has ever seen her, do you really think I'm a monster?" he asked.

"No of course not Daddy."

"Okay, come here" he said inviting her into a hug "Right, you go play and Daddy will come find you in a little while." he said while picking up the dead cat and placing it back on the table.

Nancy returned back to her room filled hundreds of toys. After the death of her mother her father had felt guilty that he still could not spend much time with her, so gave her a toys as a substitute. She'd played with them for hours when she was younger but now Nancy had a new friend.

Grabbing hold of one of her colouring books she made her way down to the beach where she waited for her friend to appear, when she didn't, Nancy thought that perhaps her friend wasn't happy with her and didn't want to be friends with her anymore because of what her father had said. She was going to have to show him what Lorelai looked like, she could draw her, yes that was it… but then- she wasn't very good at drawing. Nancy paused, chewing a pencil as her eyes looked upward in thought. An idea struck her, in her father's workshop were a animals that had the same body as Lorelei, she could use one of those to show what her friend looked like. not so imaginary after all!

Nancy waited until nightfall before sneaking back down to the workshop, her father never locked any doors in the hotel. It was so far out that not many people would pass it.

Reaching the room, Nancy switched on the light and looked around for something that resembled Lorelei`s body, where had she seen them?

There, over by the cupboard, in a basket. she reached in and plucked one from the basket. She pulled up a small stool she spotted in the corner of the room and used it to reach up onto the desk.

The fish she pulled from the weaved basket was a ill green, its glassy eyes staring off into space. That would have to go. Lorelai did not look like that.

Nancy looked around for something sharp to remove the head with, Lorelai did not have a fish head, she was beautiful. Searching the room she came across a box of knives in one of the desk drawers, she knew too keep her fingers away from the blade but the fishes head proved rather difficult to hack off but she managed it. Next she needed a face- A pretty face of course, Lorelai was so very pretty.

She had a small collection of china dolls, one of the many things her father had given her they were really pretty. She wandered up to her room and plucked the prettiest doll from the shelves. The one with long golden hair that fell around her petite body, her face was bewitching to look at as if the doll had once been a real person. Nancy took out the knife from her pocket bringing hard down on the neck connecting body and head , when it didn't disconnect them she tried again bring the knife down on it with all her strength. The neck cracked apart, sending the head flying across the room before falling on the floor.

Disregarding the rest of the doll, Nancy walked over picking up the head smooth it's golden hair back into place, she placed the dolls head on the bed, reaching for the small tube of glue she had taken from the workshop, spreading it on the top of the fish`s body then firmly placing the dolls head on top she held it there for a few minutes, waiting for it to stick.

XXX

Getting up early before her dad came to wake her, Nancy went down to the beach to show Lorelai the copy she made of her, going to the usual spot where they would play, Nancy waited, shouting out for Lorelai. She was rather pleased with herself and was rather hoping her friend would be too.

"Lorelai where are you? I've made a doll of you. Don't be mad daddy, he can see what you look like now, he'll believe you are real." she called out to sea, but all that was returned to her was the sound of the waves breaking and birds swooping overhead. Her calls falling on deaf ears or simply echoing out into the nothingness. Nancy waited until day break for any sign of Lorelai but when her stomach started to rumble she decided to return to the hotel. Finding her father in the kitchen making lunch.

"Where were you this morning Nancy? You were out of bed before I even came to get you"

"I went to see Lorelai"

"Nancy, not this again" he sighed placing a plate down in front of her.

"Its true Daddy. Really" she pleaded holding up the doll she'd made, and placing it on the table in front of him.

"What is that?" he said puzzled by the strange object in front of him "Is- is this one of mine? where did you find this?"

"It was in a basket in-"

"-Did you go back into my workshop , when I told you not too" he cut in.

"Yes but I-"

"What have I told you about going in there Nancy it will give you nightmares."

"But Daddy, its Lorelai" she said desperately.

He pinched the ridge of his nose and closed his eyes, taking a deep breath "I've told you, she isn't real."

"She is- She is" Nancy cried, running out of the room.

"Nancy wait" he hollered, running after her down the corridor, he veered around the corner, right and into the main reception area connecting the corridors with the open room and front door where a tall slender woman stood in elegant beauty. She had her hands neatly crossed over her waist with a small smile lifted on her plump lips.

"Daddy-"

"Hush Nancy- Are you lost Ma'am?"

"Daddy-" Nancy tugged on the bottom of his shirt.

She woman gave a delicate shake of her head "No, I am not" she replied.

"But _Daddy_!"

"What, Nancy!"

"_That's_ Lorelei!" she smiled.

The woman was on him in a second, slamming him into the wall.

"Run Nancy!" he yelled as the woman's eyes sunk into her head and became black voids, her teeth becoming long and thin, causing her mouth to bleed as she growled, a growl that sounded like it was somewhere between an echo and a woman's rasped scream.

He writhed to be free as the animalistic nature of the beast brought its face toward his.

"You should have believed your little girl" she sang.

Lorelai's fangs sank into his neck as elongated nails pierced his chest, he gave a blood curdling cry of terror as chunks of his flesh were ripped from the bone and shoved hastily into that gaping maw. Her claws popping into his eyes and pulling them out with a slow tug as she put them into her mouth and rolled them around with her tongue before swallowing them. The taxidermists pained screams became almost nothing as the siren threw him to the ground and pulled up his shirt. Sinking her teeth into his stomach as she pulled and chewed on flesh and organs that flopped out of the man's corpse. Entrails of his body scattered around the main area like a bomb had gone off but she wouldn't stop until only his skeleton was left. She glanced up at the terrified little girl still frozen in fear in the corner. Rising from her crouched position she straightened and prowled ever closer to the young child, licking her blood flecked lips in anticipation.

—XXX—

1990, Present Day

Lance moved over to where the generator was positioned "Are we going to do this or not" he asked.

"Yes, what do we have to do?" Peter asked the bell boy who was still staring curiously at the disfigured creature in the darkness. Peter walked over to him taking him by the shoulders and shaking him till he came to his senses.

"Sorry" the boy apologized.

"It's fine, now what do we have to do with this generator."

the bell boy walked over joining lance, lifting the top of the generator, while Peter shone the light on it.

"Well the problem is that its full of sand, that is stopping the it from working we need someone to hold the lid up and someone else to remove the sand." he explained.

"Lance hold the light" Peter said as he passed the torch to him. Bending down he looked at the amount of sand jamming up the generator.

"How did that even happen?" Peter puzzled.

The bellboy shrugged "Maybe it got blown down here from the beach."

"That doesn't matter now, hold that top up i'll get the sand out." Peter ordered

A few hand fulls later and the majority of the yellow specks were gone the bell boy dropped the lid down and took hold of the pull cord and yanked it hard. Nothing happened. He pulled again and still nothing.

"Get out the way" Lance said, shoving the boy to one side carelessly. He took hold of the cord and pulled with as much force as he could muster and still the generator refused to work.

"You didn't fix a damn thing" he said accusing the boy.

"You need to pull hard" the bell boy replied, receiving a soulless stare from Lance.

"Move. Both of you, I'll do it" Peter scowled "we didn't come all the way down here for nothing."

Peter grabbed the cord from lance hands before Lance could protest and pulled hard on the string, once, twice, three times. The revving sound started to come from the generator then it started to vibrate. In a cough and a splutter one by one the remaining light bulbs flickered to life, disbanding the darkness.

XXX

"Its about time they got it working" Camilla said, glancing up.

"I cant believe it works" Astrid said "It's outside right?" she said looking to Nathan.

"Yeah it is."

Camilla brought a cigarette up to reach the still burning flame of the candle on the table before turning to Alice.

"We haven't formally meet, I'm Camilla Banks, you must be Alice." she said extending her hand across the table to the other woman.

"Yes I am, have you meet my fiance Lance, he's helping to fix the generator at the moment but I'm sure he would love to meet you." Alice replied shaking hands with the older woman.

Camilla gave a knowing look before ending the handshake.

"So dear, do you have any children?" she asked curiously, taking a inhaling from her cigarette.

"No lance and I haven't really thought about that yet, he's not much of a child person you see."

"Don't let that stop you" she waved a dismissive wrist at her "I raised Astrid by myself for seventeen years and look at her now." she said taking another puff of smoke.

Alice gave a long look at Camilla. She seemed to have some kind of presence about that was different from other woman she had meet, having never really known her own mother Alice had a tendency to look for a mothering figure. Or so she had been told by her doctor.

Alice immediately stood up when Lance entered the dining hall, followed by closely by Peter and the bellboy. Peter glanced over at the small group of people to see Alice already standing.

"Could you boil some water please, Alice I'm dying for a drink- I mean you'd think with all that water I'd be a bit more hydrated."

Alice smiled and nodded her head, making her way in to the kitchen while the newcomers to the room took a seat around the table. At the exception of the bell boy who remained standing while he spoke to Peter.

"I'll see you later there still some pipes for me to fix in the boiler room." he informed him.

"Don't worry about that tonight, come sit, have drink to warm yourself up" Peter offered.

"That`s alright I fear they may have leak in the dark, wouldn't want damp to set in" he said looking at the remaining seat next to Lance.

"Okay you go, but don't spend all night on them, alright"

"Alright, Sir"

Camilla snuffed out the butt of her cigarette down on the table to Peter's obvious annoyance while Lance sat awkwardly next to Astrid as she and Nathan were in the middle of a in depth conversation about some kind of horror tv show, Nathan arguing the point that it was an amazing show were as Astrid wasn't convinced.

"What don't you understand? They are meant to look like teenagers" he reasoned.

"Yes but what I'm saying is they don't" she insisted.

"Well that's what you think" he said, he wanted to continue but a sharp, searing pain shot up his spine like a bolt of lightning and straight into his skull, he reacted by grasping the side of his head as the pain persisted, he knew it would pass eventually but got up from his chair moving quickly into the kitchen, only narrowly avoiding Alice who was coming out from the kitchen with a piping hot kettle.

"Careful, Nathan."

"Sorry, Alice" he hollered, still holding his head.

Alice moved over to the table with her small tray of cups and a kettle. She began to pour the contains of the kettle in to the number of cups on a near by table before handing them out.

"Thank you dear," Camilla said, pushing her chair back "but I think that I'm going to turn in for the night."

"Good night" Alice said after her as the elderly lady moved out of the room.

Astrid had gotten up from her seat to retrieve some sugar but stopped dead in her tracks when she heard a crash from the kitchen she often let her curiosity get the better of her, this was one of those times. She went to investigate the sound that had come from the plain room.

Alice took a seat next to her brother, avoiding Lance's gaze, she knew he didn't like her to be away from him.

"So what was problem?" Alice asked them.

"Sand in the generator" Peter answered while Lance remained silent and seething in his seat.

"Do you know how it happened?" she queried.

"No, My guess is that it probably blew in from the beach."

"Ah, that sand gets everywhere" Alice said knowingly taking a sip of her tea, the three sat in silence for a short while until Peter turned to his sister.

"So what do you think of ?"

"She doesn't seem like the kind of person father would like to be around" she admitted.

"You mean she seems sain" interrupted Lance from across the table.

"Lance, please my father is gone can't you spare him one kind word" pleaded Alice.

"Like that man did for me? Even when I wanted to marry you he said I was like a cancer sucking the life out of you."

"He didn't mean it I'm sure" Alice said trying to calm Lance by reaching across the table and taking his hand in hers. The shrewd man reeled back from her, knocking over his tea cup in the process.

"Now look what you did" Lance shouted at Alice causing flinch at the tone of his voice.

"Yes I'm sorry, I'll clear it up" Alice was quickly on her feet and clearing up the mess.

"Its alright Alice" Peter eyed Lance with a scowl "I'll clear it" he said taking Alice's wrist gently and sitting her down.

Alice sat back down in her seat but remained around her side of the table while Peter collected the pieces of the smashed cup from the floor and carried them into the kitchen.

XXX

"Nathan are you alright?" Astrid asked, concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine" he said hunched over the kitchen top counter turning a small box over in his hands.

"You don't look it" Astrid said wandering over to him.

"Its nothing Astrid, really, I just get headaches sometimes"

"Are those your pills?" she said inclining her head towards the box.

"yeah."

"Have you taken any?" she asked.

"No."

"Why not?"

He shrugged, throwing the box into the bin.

"You have to take them Nathan, I mean- you know, they're meant to make you better aren't they?"

"I don't need them" he said walking away from her.

"Have you looked at yourself? You're the colour of a ripe tomato about to explode." she frowned, taking the box pills back out of the bin.

"Its kind of hard to look at myself, Astrid when my eyes can't come out of my head and look at my own face."

"Whatever" she hissed with a shrug, ramming the box into his chest. She scowled at him and walked back out of the kitchen as Peter rounded the doorway.

"Where's she going in such a hurry?" Peter asked spying Nathan with the pills.

"She`s just tired" Nathan replied making eye contact with his father.

"Have you taken one of those tonight?" Peter questioned.

"Yes" he replied placing them back in the cupboard.

"Good, your aunt Alice and Lance have had a bit of an accident could you check on them while I get a new cup."

Thinking the worst Nathan ran out, only to find Alice and Lance in the middle of a very tense argument.

"Please Lance." she begged

"Alice if I'd known your family were going to be like this I would never of let you come here."

"They just don't know you very well." she pleaded.

"Well they aren't going to have the chance, we're leaving tomorrow, go and pack your things."

"Lance please, I think you should give them another chance, they're really not that bad."

"Not that bad? They've stolen from me, tried to get me killed in that damn weather, now you just tried to burn me, we are leaving and that is final" he spat, walking around the table and dragging her out the chair by her forearm.

"Hey, wait!" Nathan said appearing from the doorway "Don't hold my aunt like that!"

"What are you going to do about it?" challenged Lance.

Nathan's shoulders tensed up and his hands bundled into fists, an animalistic growl on his face as the space between them closed. Before he could get to them Alice spoke up.

"Nathan, I'm tired" she said before touching Lance`s hand gently for him to release her before he took off storming off down the corridor. Nathan shared a glance with his aunt before moving toward her, enveloping her in a hug.

Alice said her goodnight's to Nathan before returning to her room. Peter emerged from the kitchen with a new teacup as Nathan turned around.

"Where did Alice go ?" he asked, looking around the room.

"To her room, she said she was tired" he hesitated "Why is Lance even here?" Nathan questioned, annoyed

"I don't know Nathan, but don't get involved, your aunt has enough problems as it is, don't make her worry about you to."

"But Dad Have you seen the way he treats her? He treats her like shit!"

"We need to stay out of it."

"She's our family- your telling me we're honestly going to just sit here and wait for her to get killed!"

Peter frowned sternly "Now no one said anything about anyone getting killed, Lance is bad but-"

"She's going to die if we don't do something dad! Sooner or later that man is going to lose his shit completely and-"

"-I've heard enough, just go upstairs and calm down!"

XXX

After leaving the dining room, Lance continued to walk down the dimly lit corridor, taking out his phoned he'd found lying on the top of his clothes in his suitcase. He was still suspicious those kids had something to do with its disappearance in the first place, especially that nephew of hers, he needed to be taught some respect. Based upon the boy's father's attitude it was a wonder how he'd not ended up in care. He had eventually come to the end of the corridor, staring out of the arched window on to the rocky shore. Lance looked down at the phone dialing the only number on the device. It rang three times, each lasting longer that the last. Lance felt himself gripping tightly onto the mobile. On the fourth ring the other end was picked up.

"Lance Collins insurance how may I help you?" Came a feminine voice from the phone.

"Its me, Lance"

"Lance why are you phoning here?" questioned the woman

"I need to come back home"

"Lance-"

"I can't stand them anymore!"

"Can't stand who, can't stand the fact that you get sleep around and splurge on all of that money- huh Lance? what's so hard about that?"

"No, listen they are-"

"You listen to me Lance and listen good you are not to come back here until you get our money"

The phone then went dead, leaving Lance standing alone in helpless silence, getting ready to return to his room as a side door of the corridor creaked open slightly revealing a very scared looking bellboy from inside the room. Lance spied him through the gap and shoved his phone back into his pocket before storming over to the door and pulling it open fully.

"What are you doing there? Eavesdropping?" accused Lance.

The bell boy walked forward out of the small pool of water he'd been standing in out in the corridor in full view of Lance.

"I'm fixing the pipes." he explained.

"well it doesn't look like you're doing a very good job at it now does it?" Lance mocked.

"The pipes are old and rusted its hard to-"

"I don't care about excuses and don't you dare don't tell anyone about the phone call or I'll make you regret it" threatened Lance "We'll keep that between us shall we?" he winked.

"But I didn't hear anything!" the bellboy pleaded.

"Good boy, now go and get my cigarettes from my car, I'll know if you steal one." he frowned, tossing his keys to the boy. The bellboy dropped the spanner he was holding a caught the keys, but remained still unsure as what to do until lance shooed him away with his hands "Hurry up, move you dimwit."

The boy quickly scuttled back down the corridor out of lances sight.

XXX

He hated his job- hated it with a passion- his boss wasn't so bad but the work was horrible- he needed it though, not so much for himself but for his sister, and that need outweighed the desire to leave by a good mile. Mile… That's exactly how long the fucking walk to that prick`s car seemed to be taking.

The keys rattled in his back pocket with every enduring step, his trousers soaked through and water and sweat mixed under his blazer to create a warm liquid that stuck to his body. The rain poured against his face like a barrage of bullets. How he cursed that man. The bellboy could just about make out the car in the dark if he squinted, it wasn't far now.

He took another step, slamming into the ground as his foot sunk into a water filled pothole, he cried out with a curse his ankle twisted.

He picked himself up off the floor and stumbled over to the car, fumbling with the keys to try and fit them inside the boot lock. The metal slipped from his hand and dropped to the ground. he groaned and bent down to pick them up.

Through the thunder and lightning flashes that had started back up he was adamant would hit him some time or another came a voice. An angelic voice from the bay. Who would be out on that beach in this weather he would never know and under normal circumstances he would have dismissed it but these were not normal circumstances and for some odd reason he felt compelled to investigate the sound. Maybe she needed help. What if she died.

He moved away from the car, hurrying over the dunes and rushed down onto the sand, the small wooden pier that stretched out in front of the hotel was often slippery and the waves came crashing over its spokes. He scrunched his eyes up to see a silhouette sat on the edge.

"Hey!" he called out over the voices, his legs seeming to take him closer "Hey, are you okay?"

The enchanting singing echoing around in his mind and increasing in volume. He stepped out onto the pier, slipping slightly as he made his way carefully over to the long haired woman who looked over her shoulder. She gave a panicked motion to hurry him along and the bellboy found his feet running toward the woman as she cried for help above the singing. He was next to the woman in seconds and her long curled hair snaked around her beautiful petite face that was soaking wet and panicked.

"My friend fell in" she gasped, remaining sat on the pier edge "I don't know what to do!"

The bell boy got onto his knees and peered over the edge leaning in dangerously close to the water, his hands clasped so tightly around a wooden board that his knuckles were turning white.

The black ocean seemed to be tame and rippled quietly as he was faced with his reflection for a calming moment that then moulded into a monstrous being with sharp elongated bloodied teeth, eyes sunken in like obsidian holes with sore red rims. He screamed as loud as he could in terror in hopes that someone would hear his plea as the woman sitting on the pier wrapped her arms around him and pulled him into the water as a second pair of clawed hands reached up to clasp around his shoulders, digging into his skin as there was a small struggle, a few splashes and a hand, a red plume spread along the rough surface edge as a clap of thunder roared over the now silent beach.

XXX

Camilla sat herself down in a chair pressed up against the window in her room. Lighting another cigarette. Taking the first puff from the cancerous device she instantly knew it wasn't going to be enough, she needed something with a bit more of a kick.

Finally she was alone without anyone to watch over her like a small child, she scuffed out the barely used cigarette against the window sill before going over and rummaging through her still unpacked suitcase, taking a pile of clothes off the top and placing them neatly into the chested drawers along side the double bed. Camilla had been given one of the en-suite double rooms to stay in with as little decoration as the other rooms had. But it did however boast a marvelous view of the ocean not that Camilla would notice either in the state of aura that she was about to go into.

Reaching back into her suitcase she pulled open the fabric that laced the size of the case and slid out a transparent plastic bag with a small amount of white power deposited in the bottom. Walking back over to the window seat, Camilla carefully tipped some of the white powder out onto a small slab, pushing it with a $20 note so that it formed a thin line, as the amount of powered started to dwindle in bag Camilla stopped abruptly, re-sealing the bag and placing it back into the hidden compartment in her suitcase before sitting back down leaning over the white powered line and placed one finger on her right nostril as she rolled up the $20 and put it close to her other nasal, slowly moving her head in the direction of the line, inhaling deeply as the line quickly vanished.

After experiencing the start of the first high Camilla repeated the action again , and again until she was so engrossed in the feeling she couldn't stand and took a seat again next to the window. Her head swaying in all directions as she could get a focus on one particular object, a sharp sound from outside the hotel caught Camilla's attention through the drug ridden haze, unable to focus Camilla just listened to the melodic cries of help and the screaming which moments later evolved into shrieking and pleading of another being. It was followed by a loud splash of water that could have very easily been a wave or a large fish before the deafening silence.


End file.
